Ben's Astrodactyl
Astrodactyl is an Aerodactyl that is owned by Ben. It is his eleventh revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 In Digging for a New Vantage Point, Ben used his Pokémon Rath to break a boulder, revealing an Old Amber. Kai reveals that they historically contain DNA of Aerodactyl. In Fighting the Storm, Ben revives the Old Amber into Aerodactyl, which he names Astrodactyl. Being sleeping when it woke up, Ben capturing it irritated it. Ben then used Astrodactyl to battle Moria and her Talonflame, it not being eager to fight at all. Upon Talonflame attacking it, it swiftly defeated Talonflame. Astrodactyl then started rampaging, attacking everyone that moved, including Ben and his Frankenstrike. It eventually attacked Grant, who's rock climbing. He uses his Amaura to freeze it with Blizzard, allowing Ben to return it. In Stones and Fists, Ben chose Astrodactyl to battle Lysandre's Gyarados. However, Astrodactyl doesn't listen, and flies off to sleep in a field. When an Earthquake shakes the area, it flies up after some small Flying Pokémon, when it is struck out of the air by AZ's Golurk. Astrodactyl lunges at AZ, stopping since he's unafraid. Ben then manages to return Astrodactyl. In Tapping the Ancient Potential, Astrodactyl was initially chosen to catch a Tauros, but it didn't listen to Ben and did its own thing. It attacked Trevor and his Charmeleon after Trevor took a picture of it, dropping them from the sky. It was put to sleep by Xylene the Lapras' Sing. While the group deliberated on what could be a challenge for Astrodactyl, an Articuno flew by in the clouds above, catching Astrodactyl's attention. It flew up to battle, but was defeated easily and sent crashing into the ocean. Ben and Bullfrag dove down to save it, and they escaped with Brainstorm's help. Articuno comes down to attack them, as Ben and the other Pokémon defend Astrodactyl. This causes Astrodactyl to gain respect for Ben and to listen to it, them driving off Articuno. The next day, Astrodactyl was Ben's final Pokémon against Ramos, starting against Weepinbell. Weepinbell hit Astrodactyl with Poison Powder, poisoning it as Astrodactyl defeated Weepinbell in one blow. It then battled Gogoat, which was able to deflect its attacks and drain its energy with a Leech Seed. Ben was able to command Astrodactyl to power through, and won the match with a Hyper Beam attack. In The Mad Scientist, Astrodactyl is used to help Ben, Gwen and Charmcaster escape from a horde of wild Pokémon. Later, it battles against Animo's Noivern, though it is defeated. In Unsheathing the Blade of Truth, Astrodactyl engages Wikstrom's Aegislash in battle. It fires a Hyper Beam, forcing Aegislash to use King's Shield. Astrodactyl then used Rock Slide to distract Wikstrom, while it helped Ben and Gwen to escape the hotel the battle was in. In The Terminus of Kalos, Astrodactyl fought against an angry Gurdurr by Terminus Cave. It uses Wing Attack which defeats Gurdurr, but causes more boulders to fall over, which forces Ben to capture Gurdurr with an Ultra Ball. Astrodactyl later dodges the falling boulders. It then fired a Hyper Beam at the Forever Knights, but Cyrus sends out his Pangoro to block it with Dark Pulse. Astrodactyl later helped Ben and Kevin escape. In Burned Through, Astrodactyl battled against Malva's Talonflame. Talonflame was much faster and stronger than Astrodactyl, cutting through its attacks with ease. Talonflame defeated Astrodactyl without taking a single hit. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Arceus, Astrodactyl is brought back into Ben's rotation. It fights Arceus, being able to hold it off and avoid its attacks. Astrodactyl takes heavy damage, but holds it off until Ben arrives. In Vs. Entei, Astrodactyl was chosen to enjoy the hot springs. It attempted to pick a fight with Entei, though this was interrupted when Neo Team Rocket attacked. Astrodactyl battled Attila's Skarmory, defeating it. In Vs. Aerodactyl, Astrodactyl flew the group to the Tin Tower. It battles Lugia controlled by Archer. Astrodactyl distracts Lugia from attacking the others, and is knocked out of the sky by Ho-Oh's Sacred Fire. In Vs. Ho-Oh, Astrodactyl is healed by Silver's Eevee using Refresh. Astrodactyl fights to keep Lugia and Ho-Oh at bay. It is eventually defeated by Ho-Oh. Known Moves Trivia * It is named after the Ben 10 alien Astrodactyl. Aerodactyl was chosen due to being based off a Pterosaur, like Astrodactyl. ** Its Hyper Beam and Dragon Claw attacks resemble types of attacks that Astrodactyl can use in its canon series. They are made green to match Ben's aliens using green energy. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ben 10's Pokemon Category:Rock Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon